


Luck Of Fools

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-02
Updated: 2006-04-02
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8079325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: We must make sure Starfleet and Humanity are represented by the best. (12/15/2002)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

"Admiral, this is getting ridiculous."

"I'm aware of the situation, Ambassador."

"It's been over a year."

"I realize that, Ambassador."

"You said, or rather you promised, that it wouldn't last three months."

"Unfortunately, Ambassador, the plan has hit a few snags."

"Snags? This is a catastrophe, Admiral. Surely you realize this."

"I do, Ambassador."

"So what are you doing about this situation?"

"My men have their orders, Ambassador. The problem is that he is blessed by the luck visited upon fools and small children."

"How hard is it to ensure that Captain Archer dies in the line of duty? The man is not fit to be captaining a starship."

"I'm aware of that, Ambassador. I'm aware of the fact that he was only promoted because his father practically designed the damn engine."

"I told you to wait a few years and have Lieutenant Reed promoted to Captain and put in charge. We'll have to somehow remove Commander Tucker now as well."

"Commander Tucker is better than Captain Archer, Ambassador."

"True. And we can always arrange for an accident for him, later."

"Also true. But preferably one different from Archer's. We don't want the crew to get suspicious."

"There is a planet not far from Enterprise's present position. The inhabitants find the furrowing of one's brow extremely offensive and a capital crime."

"Excellent! I'll make sure Enterprise changes course."

"We must make sure Starfleet and Humanity are represented by the best, Admiral."

"Of course, Ambassador. Of course."


End file.
